Photography
This is a list of photographers who worked with Lady Gaga and the magazine for which the photos were first issued. Photoshoot are listed by the year of shooting although some magazine might release them a year or more later. 2007 Katherine Wolkoff 04.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff Angela Weiland 03.jpg|Angela Weiland Darnell 07.JPG|Darnell Scott (Vainstyle Magazine) Raquel Olivo 01.jpg|Raquel Olivo Josie Miner 01.jpg|Josie Miner Veronica Ibarra 02.jpg|Veronica Ibarra 2008 Aaron Fallon 06.jpg|Aaron Fallon Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney Picture23.jpg|Aril Michelson (On set for Just Dance) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitation Armstrong 14.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (Parlour Magazine) Candice Lawlwer02.jpg|Candice Lawlwer Christian Jakubaszek.jpg|Christian Jakubaszek D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount Dangershark7.jpg|David Richardson aka Dangershark Picture35.jpg|David C. Lee Georgio Wood 001.png|Geordie Wood Gitte Meldgaard01.jpg|Gitte Meldgaard (Flaunt Magazine) Lindsay Lozon 1.jpg|Lindsay Lozon (Fab Magazine) John Grainger01.jpg|John Grainger Kane Skenner 8.jpg|Kane Skennar (ACP Magazines) Schwarz11.jpg|2Vista - The Dome 47 Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra Marcel Montemayor01.jpg|Marcel Montemayor MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon Meeno 2008 05.jpg|Meeno (Single covers for Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, Poker Face, LoveGame) 5ff70069-e893-4e88-a24d-17c0dedec351.jpg|Mick Ross (CITY Mag) MitchWeiss2.jpg|Mitch Weiss Ollie&Capaldi2.jpg|Ollie Porter and Mario Capaldi Pieter Henket08.jpg|Pieter Henket (The Fame album cover + booklet) Raleigh Penthouse Portraits 001.png|Raleigh Penthouse Portraits RichardYagutilov.jpg|Richard Yagutilov Robin Roemer 004.jpg|Robin Roemer Severin Schweiger 01.jpg|Severin Schweiger Stephan Schraps08.jpg|Stephan Schraps Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|Stephen Sprouse Theo Wargo 22.jpg|Theo Wargo (Open A.I.R Concert Series) Warwick Saint-01.jpg|Warwick Saint (The Fame Booklet) 2009 H&G5.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Vogue) AshleighSim.jpg|Ashleigh Sim BradWalsh3.jpg|Brad Walsh Cole.jpg|Carolyn Cole (Los Angeles Times) Collin8.jpg|Collin Erie (AOL Sessions) DavidLaChapelleCover.jpg|David LaChapelle (Rolling Stone Magazine, Book of Gaga) David Venni 10.jpg|David Venni (SOS Magazine) Derrick Santini 05.jpg|Derrick Santini (Fabulous Magazine) EllaPelligrini5.jpg|Ella Pellegrini Picture17.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Out Magazine, MAC Lipstick Campaign) Oriol.jpg|Estevan Oriol Vezzoli.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (Vanity Fair Magazine (Italy)) François Berthier 8.jpg|François Berthier (FHM) Frank Lothar Lange 10.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange GAY Heaven 01.jpg|G-A-Y Heaven Lady-gaga-002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (The Fame Monster Booklet) Tullio12.jpg|Henri Tullio Walsh.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Elle) Koch5.jpg|Jens Koch Picture31.jpg|John Lindquist (Style Magazine) John-22.png|John Wright (Q Magazine, More!, Q Magazine) Johnny Storey 06.png|Johnny Storey (Wound Magazine) JoshOlins2.jpg|Josh Olins (Vogue UK) Bobula11.jpg|Kasia Bobula (Dazed Digital) KeironO'Conner2.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (The Monster Ball poster) Kenneth Willardt 002.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Cosmopolitan Magazine (Published in 2010) Lauren Dukoff - Bad Romance 02.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (On the set of the music video for Bad Romance, Interscope Portraits) Kee.jpg|Leslie Kee (Exile magazine & Aera Magazine (Japan)) Liz Johnson-Artur 1.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Blender Magazine) Testino5.png|Mario Testino (V) Helly Kitty (Red Bow).jpg|Markus Klinko & Indrani (Hello Kitty photoshoot) MartinSchoeller5.jpg|Martin Schoeller SNL Poster3.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews Matthew Rolston.jpg|Matthew Rolston Max Abadian 01.jpg|Max Abadian (944 Magazine, Flare) LoveGame 01.jpg|Meeno (Heartbeat Headphones, On the sets for Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) and Paparazzi) Michael Wilfling 02.jpg|Michael Wilfling Nick Knight ID-M 1.jpeg|Nick Knight (i-D Magazine, MAC Cosmetics) Hidiro3.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Les Inrockuptibles) Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Vogue Hommes Japan) Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg|Oliver Rauh (Billboard Magazine, Neo2 Magazine) Roba 01.jpg|Roba Philipp Rathmer 05.JPG|Philipp Rathmer Rennio Maifredi 01.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Maxim Magazine) SarahLee.jpg|Sarah Lee Sascha Eisenman 04.png|Sascha Eisenman (Nylon Magazine Lady-gaga-orbit1-233x300.jpg|Sebastian Faena (V) SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography (The Fame Ball, Book of Gaga) Thomas Rabsch 10.jpg|Thomas Rabsch Tom Munro Elle.jpg|Tom Munro (Elle) Tracey Nearmy 01.jpg|Tracey Nearmy 2010 Danny Clinch.jpg|Danny Clinch Mazur3.jpg|Kevin Mazur (The Almay Concert Portraits) Lauren Dukoff - Telephone 01.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (On the set for Telephone) Marco Grob 02.png|Marco Grob (TIME) Maurizio Galimberti 001.png|Maurizio Galimberti (Polaroid) MIT.jpg|MIT for Polaroid GagaKoh 1.jpg|Matthew Williams (GagaKoh) GaGa Testino7.jpg|Mario Testino (V, Vogue) Born This Way2.jpg|Nick Knight (Vanity Fair, Born This Way) 1.jpg|Terry Richardson (Rolling Stone, Vogue Hommes Japan) ''Born This Way'' era Mariano-Vivanco-7.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Billboard, i-D, NME) Pop Justice 001.png|Peter Robinson Born This Way (The Country Road Version) Lady-gaga-0511-6-de.jpg|Terry Richardson (Harper's Bazaar) V-Mag 2011-1.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (V) YoDona 01.png|?? (Yo Dona) Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Photography